One of the most fundamental ways that a firefighter can extinguish fire is to direct a spray of water onto the fire. Since most fires occur in areas that are not in close proximity to a water supply, the water supply must be brought to the fire location by using one or more fire hoses. The typical connection of a fire hose is to a fire truck which is, in turn, connected to a fire hydrant which provides the source of water. The opposite end of the fire hose is connected to a nozzle that is adapted for spraying water in a quantity and at a rate that is suitable for fire fighting. To accommodate the quantities required, it is generally required that such fire hoses be of the large diameter hose variety, designated by the acronym “LDH” as will be hereinafter used. The LDH is typically fabricated of a flexible material. When the LDH fills with pressurized water, it assumes a substantially round or oblate cross-sectional configuration. When the LDH is not filled with water, it flattens out and has virtually no cross-sectional opening. In this flattened state, the LDH is able to be rolled into a coil. This coil can then be stood on end, in an almost wheel-like fashion.
A common LDH used today can be 100 feet in length, 4 inches in diameter and 75 lbs in weight. The LDH can be even larger in diameter with a corresponding increase in weight.
During its deployment from the bed or deck of a fire truck, the LDH is pulled and laid out on the ground, in conjunction with other like segments of LDH, in a generally straight and flat position and is then pressurized with water, the end of the LDH being fitted with a nozzle. After use, the LDH must be collected, drained, transported back to the fire truck and re-stored on the deck of the fire truck for subsequent re-use.
In the experience of this inventor, a typical method for extracting or draining the water from the LDH is to have a firefighter simply lift the fire hose onto his or her shoulder and walk along the length of the LDH, thereby using the force of gravity to drive water from the interior of the LDH towards one open end or the other. The LDH is then rolled into a coil. This coil, the weight of which is not insubstantial as alluded to earlier, is then transported back to and lifted onto the fire truck, usually through the efforts of several firefighters. Also in the experience of this inventor, there is a substantial risk of back injury which can and does occur because of the physical exertion that is required to accomplish the lifting and re-storage of the LDH following a fire fight.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method that will facilitate the extraction of water from the LDH, that will facilitate the winding-up of the LDH into a coil, and that will allow for the transport and storage of the drained LDH in a way that requires far less physical exertion by the firefighter and which will actually require only a minimal number of firefighters to be used to reload and restack the LDH onto the deck of the fire truck. What is also needed is such a method that can be used with LDH of varying diameters and lengths.